The Hot Girl
by fanfictionFANGIRL1623
Summary: Loren Tate has never sticked around in an area for too long because of the hectic the famous NASACAR dad caused,but when she moves to a brand new town she breaks her golden rule,no girl drama.But people are being picked on by the Queen Bee and her plastics,instead Loren taking sides causes a full on girl on girl war. What happens in high school when all hell breaks loose?


**Hey guys! New story coming your way,heavily inspired by Mean Girls 2,it's a great movie. I hope you all enjoy! Please review if you think I should update again:) If you do I will update every week,pinky promise :P Lol BTW some of these lines are from the movie and I don't own them,they belong to MeanGirls2 & Paramount !**

**Love you all!Much Lovee!Take Care!**

**~Jenny **

_Chapter 1:First Day at West Valley Charter High_

**_Loren's POV_**

_First day of my senior year in West Valley Charter. But it wasn't unusual for me to have a new year at a new school,I was always the new girl. I moved two schools every year for the past eight years. Since,my dad,Trent Tate,was a big star in the NASCAR world. But this doesn't make me a loner with a highly evolved defense mechanism or anything..okay it does. But everything was about to change. This was my last stop until UCLA,my dream school._

_But that was a year away. My rules of survival,to get me through yet another school year was..don't stand out,never raise your hand in class and watch your back AT ALL TIMES. With that I got onto my black muscle bike with a red streak,ooh he is my baby. I looked down at my gray "city of angels" t-shirt,ripped loose jeans,and black biker boots. I sighed and pulled on my signature black leather jacket and my full face black motorcycle helmet with a small red writing that said "L.T" in the back,and slung on shoulder bag with the strap resting diagonally across my body,riding off to school._

_I rid to school and parked in the far end of the parking lot. I got off my bike and took off my helmet,shaking out hair that reached right under my bra strap. I placed my helmet on the seat and took out the keys. New town,same parking lot,same school I told myself. Everyone obsessed with the freedom of having their own car,it's an identity. Like muscle cars,I __thought looking over at a group of jocks next to their car,they think they own the road and look at every passing vehicle. _

_As I thought and looked,I spotted a couple of guys look at me wink and whistle,which I was not impressed by. I just shook my head and kept walking towards the entrance of school. There's also the smart cars,that don't fit in,I thought as I looked at a bunch of computer geeks surrounded a laptop,completely engaged until I walked by,they had their mouths wide open. I kept walking past them,still hearing hollering and whistling behind me. There's also the "I'm so perky,I might just shake off my tube top" cutiesy cars. I thought walking past a group of short-shorted,perky cheerleaders dancing around a little bug car,but they were mostly giving me dirty looks as I walked by._

_And then came the holy grail of cars. The high performance,high maintenance sports car that everyone dreamed of having. I looked at the blue convertible as three blonde girls walked out of it. The one in the passenger was a dirty blonde,the other two were bleach blonde girls. The one driving was the clear leader. I turned around to find the jocks still staring,I rolled my eyes and kept walking and looking at he girls with the expensive sports car..yeah,I've seen their kind before. If they liked you,your life was all green lights. But if they didn't you were nothing more than a car wreck waiting to happen. Apparently,here they were called the Plastics..personally it seemed fitting. _

_The number one plastic was Chloe Carter,who signed her name with a signature heart at the end probably because she didn't possess that organ. Her two side-kicks were Aidriana Masters,who was stupid enough to hit a home run with any guy who was willing to play,and Kim Myers,who was a total germaphobe since she thought ugliness was contagious and __led to death. I watched them walk down the halls with Chloe in the middle,Aidranna pushing several guys away who tried to show her some sort of affection and Kim spraying something,contained in a aerosol can,in the air around her._

_I followed behind them and their whole crowd,but the distance could be fairly to a mile away. I do not want to be noticed especially by them..I turned around to see a bunch of guys checking me out. Ugh,looks like I'm not doing a good job. Since guys are clearly fascinated by a REAL and not a silicon injected girl,I am making it clear here,no girl drama! I was continuing down the hall when a brunette was bumped into by a jock,knocking her art notebook into the trash..Actually no drama period. "Please! Please don't be ruined!"She exclaimed flipping through the pages. And from what I know an already embarrassing moment in high school can get from bad to worse,a guy holding a tray of iced coffee tripped trying to get a good up skirt of Chloe,tripped spilling all of his drinks over the artistic,mystery brunette. _

_Ugh! I can't help it. "Hey are you okay?"I said walking up. She couldn't have looked worse. "How bad do I look?"She said covered in coffee. "You look great!"I said in an enthusiastic voice. She smiled excitedly. "Really? Thanks! I'm Melissa Sanders."She said shaking my hand with her damp,wet hand. "I'm apart of the welcoming comity,well there's only two of us really and.."She ducked being the trashcan as the Plastics walked by,but continued to talk. "I'd love to show you around..are they gone?"She said peeking over gingerly._

_"Um..yeah,listen. I think I can find my way to the main office,but thanks anyways!"I said smiling and walking away. I made my way through the halls,again guys from all kinds of groups staring,gawking at me like I'm a piece of meat and girls hating me..God,why is this happening here,why are guys so suddenly interested? Sure,my twins have grown in,I've got curves,my little tush isn't so little anymore,guys tell me my motorcycle and my look make me look extremely hot,and if I do say so myself my hair has never looked better..jeez why do I choose to look good when I want to avoid all the drama?_

_"Oh Miss Tate! Welcome to West Valley Charter."A very important looking figure said walking up. "I am Principle Madsen."He said extending his hand to shake. "Loren Tate."I said smiling and shaking his hand. "Step into my office." I sat down in front of his desk as he pulled out what seemed to be my file. "I see you dad is big NASCAR."I nodded and smiled. "Well let me put your mind at ease,here at West Valley,we know how to handle celebrities. Our lunch lady was on season one of American Idol."I smiled. "We're also aware of your many moves."He said looking down at the folder. "Okay.."I said dragging out the last syllable. "And most people who move a lot often end up becoming actors..or serial killers."I nodded. "By the way we have a great theatre program here."He offered._

_"Actually,I'm not into theatre,but I hear you have an advanced shop class."I smiled. "Hmm Physical labor,instead of intellectual labor,I can respect that."I smiled. "Well you should head off to class. Here is your schedule.."He said said typing on his computer and printing something out. "Welcome to West Valley Miss Tate."He said as I exited his office,on my way to..Advanced Shop! Yes! Finally something good will come out of this day._

_I walked into a class with Advanced Shop on the sign next to it. Walking in I searched the class for girls. Unfortunately,only thing I could find was a bunch of smirking guys,with perverted looks on their face. I paid no attention to them and walked to the front desk. "Ugh,Home-ec is down the hall Miss."The teacher said with his head leaning back onto the table behind him. "As sexes as that is,I am here for Advanced shop. Transferring."I said showing him my paper. "Well we lost Michael to the circular saw incident so you can be partners with Eddie Duran."He said putting his head on the table. I nodded and made my way to a brown-haired,chocolate eyed hottie. "Hi Eddie,I'm Loren."I said in an uncaring,confident,__nonchalant voice that came out even cockier and sexier than I meant it to because all the guys basically melted. Oh jeez,this will be interesting._

**_Hope you guys enjoyed! Please review if you think I should continue and check out the movie it's amazing! Loved it completely :) You guys rock ! F & F Bye for now and please review to tell me to continue and I will update every week..well at least try ;) Lol_**

**_Love you all!Much Lovee!Take care!_**

**_~Jenny _**


End file.
